


[麦藏小段子]Present

by d826399750



Series: 麦藏 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 17:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d826399750/pseuds/d826399750





	[麦藏小段子]Present

“这种时候应该跟我kiss啊，用日语怎么说来着……wait，日语好像也是kiss……哎，半藏，不要扭头啊……”

交换生苦着脸说，他想用下巴上刚冒出的胡茬去蹭学生会长额头的动作扑了个空，只好改蹭上对方的面颊，意外地在鼻翼上闻到了一股淡淡的墨水味道。对方轻轻皱着眉头，躲避他的亲昵，结果被美国人拦腰一抱不知在什么时候就伏上了对方的肩膀，让他轻而易举地咬着耳廓，或是往里面呼哧呼哧地吹着气。

“麦克雷你消停点……不要像个……小鬼似的。”

“可是亲爱的，难道在这种时候拒绝情人的索吻就是成熟大人的表现吗？”小牛仔的嗓音带着半分沮丧半分急切，不由又把手中的细腰扣紧了些。

“谁是你的情人……”半藏的眼神迷茫地涣散开来，声音压得有些低。“再说……再不喝，就要化掉了啊。”

他的唇线上翘，抿起来的姿态如同海上白帆或是沿着瓦片滴落雨水的青苔石檐，却已在刚才被自己吻得润泽鲜红，此时漫不经心地吮着嘴中的鲜艳的吸管——那是装在塑料杯里的焦糖星冰乐，杯身上的绿色人鱼正渗出细密的水珠，融汇进手指与杯子相贴的细缝中。

那么，该如何对付在亲热时还要去喝饮料的男友呢？

太阳已经升到了天窗之上，有人在隔壁的音乐教室弹奏，空气中充满了细碎的音符。他们的身边投下了光斑，窗框的十字将它划成了数枚灿金的印痕，灰尘的光屑如被蝇虫拖拽的渺小行星，缓慢地公转起舞——麦克雷的脊背被晒得一片火热，若是平日，这正是第三节课开始的时候吧，与阳光同色的糖汁慢慢融化了，渗入厚云般的奶油中，它们在醇厚的奶咖啡上漂浮着，旋转着，将原本的浅棕色慢慢染成淡色的奶白。

他不喜欢喝咖啡。可是有什么关系呢，现在他怀中抱着的就是自己的星球和宇宙，他口中低低的音节拼出了自己的名字，如钢琴的琴键轻巧地击打在耳膜上，化为流淌过心头的涓涓细流——我愿为绕着他进行数以万次的公转，我愿追随他呼啸着坠入暗无天日的黑洞，此时此刻，我只想和他在一起。

“麦克雷，我……”

更何况那个人披头散发，解开了衬衫所有的纽扣，褪到鞋面上的裤子正和皮带一同挂在小腿上晃晃悠悠——半藏正坐在自己身上，腰肢不自然地扭动着，之前进入时的痛楚让他唇上留下了噬痕，此时随着麦克雷轻轻动腰的动作，牙齿再度咬合在了同样的位置，仿佛他正踟蹰于痛苦和快乐的边际，他的眉间困苦地蹙成河川，伴随着潮红的面色和湿润的眼角，让麦克雷慌张起来。

“没事吗？岛田？”

杯里的液体一点点矮下去，焦糖的味道慢慢消失了，舌根涌起本来味道的苦涩。帕格尼尼《第二十四首随想曲》，半藏用弥散在空中的神智里得出结论，交合的地方流出润滑剂被摩擦后化出的泡沫来，擦在两人肌肤相亲的地方，让他觉得有些难受，更别提身下本非用于性爱的场所正可怜巴巴地吞着美国学生尺寸偏大的性器。对方的手覆上了自己的胸膛，抚摸一番后捏在一处轻轻揉起来，似乎想要将头靠过去舔舐的样子。半藏回过神来，挣扎着想要推开他，出身剑道世家的自己并不习惯这样怜惜般的抚慰，可对方一边恳求般地说着“让我试试吧”，一边用舌打着圈儿用力吮了上去，他只好随他这么去了，被胸前的酥痒引出与之前音色不同的喘息，身体又被加快节奏的挺送扩开了一些。

随他去吧，他模模糊糊地想。

粗糙的指腹仍在不轻不重地摩擦他的小口，来来回回地将流出的前列腺液抹开，他连上面指纹的脉络都感受得一清二楚。下体的热流在越积越多，垂在小腹中涨得难受，半藏张了张唇想说些什么，可实在说不出口，直到一枚钩子钻进他的耳廓，力道轻巧，却将他从白甜的茫然中勾了出来：“想射了么？”

“……不，”过了好一会儿，半藏才摇摇头，乌羽般的发丝垂落在麦克雷肩上。“我现在，射不出来……”

异国人的近乎金色的棕眼张大了几分，他看着岛田的少主人啮齿忍耐的表情，眼睛转了两转，终于明白过来，兴奋爬上了他的面庞，挺送的节奏都快了几分：“我说，岛田……你要被我干得失禁了吗？”

只有这个不行。  
危机像霹雳一样切入他的脑海，半藏用手拨开那人的怀抱，挣扎着要站起来，让他惊恐的不只是在教室里失禁的可耻想象，而是这想象变为现实的极高可能性——下腹涌起急促的不得释放的肿胀感，膀胱壁被刺激得膨胀发热，随着紧贴腹部的按压一阵阵颤栗，几乎就要松弛开——“放手，杰西，”语气不知何时沾上了一丝哀求，“只有这个不行……”

“……好好，都听你的，”像是被突如其来的软弱吓到，麦克雷连忙一把抱住半藏，抬起腿用膝盖撑住学生会长几乎要瘫软下去的光滑背部，“那就让我先射一发，你忍着点……待会再给你处理……”

像是没有闹够似的，美国人还抬手刮了刮他的鼻子，“谁叫你喝这么多咖啡来着。”

半藏想说些什么反击，可随后就被那样几乎嵌入身体的激烈抽插顶得没了哑了口，嘴中溢出的尽是肉体被揉碎的呻吟，眼角随着偏转的泪珠，扫过教室的门。刚才有好好锁上吗？

“宝贝，甜心……我的阳光，我的挚爱……”

他在说爱我。他是要离开的吧？

“你真是太棒了……”

闭上眼睛，家中道场的布置、长老和年轻幼弟的脸从黑暗中清晰地浮现起来。那我现在与他进行的情事，又是在干什么呢？

“有点疼是吧？忍一会儿，就忍一会儿……”

我想伸手拥抱你，却担惊受怕地后悔，忿忿不平地怯懦，最终也没有抬起手臂去。

“别哭啊，半藏……”

帕格尼尼，帕格尼尼。

热液灌入肠道的的一瞬间，半藏仰倒在背后满是灰尘的长桌上，蜷缩起身体呜咽起来，却还想紧紧绷住喉头，不让声音流泻出来——一阵慌乱的动作后，他感觉自己被人抱起来，阳光的亮度被昏暗替代，那人探手到一团乱的裤子底下，握住他的脚踝，轻轻揉着踝骨。“可以了，甜心，”柔和的话语解开了自己下体的禁锢：“就在这里射吧，不会弄脏的……”

哭音在此时迸出喉间，他畅快淋漓地射了出来。

“待会到我公寓去清理吧？嗯？”

刚在厕所里让他射了出来，甚至让他头一次在自己手中排泄，麦克雷一边啄着学生会长浮起细汗的额头，一边继续在他腿间捋动，为他挤出残留的前列腺液。  
裤子不知道掉在了哪里去，怀中的爱人就这么光裸着腰间，肩头披着一早脱下的制服，他靠在美国情人的怀中，耳边全是在宽阔的胸膛前中咚咚敲打的心跳。  
没有回应，麦克雷低下头，有些惊异地发现对方已经闭上了眼，随着他的心跳酿出如夏风般平稳的呼吸——可是嘴角还留着一丝痕迹，舔上去有着焦糖的味道，他笑了笑，为了抹平那处痕迹而吻了上去。

钢琴声逐渐停止了。阳光的面积越来越大，终于将两人笼罩进光斑其间。

END


End file.
